Polyacrylates are elastomeric polymers or copolymers of acrylic acid esters having a saturated main chain with the ester groups constituting side chains on the main chain. Polyacrylates are resistant to ozone and to aging in air at moderately elevated temperatures up to about 200.degree. C., and resist swelling, hardening, and other changes that take place in hot oils, making them particularly useful in various automotive applications.
The earliest commercial polyacrylate, poly(ethyl acrylate) ##STR1## becomes stiff on cooling and brittle at high temperatures. Increased flexibility is achieved by utilizing longer-chain alkyl esters in place of the ethyl ester, but polyacrylates made from longer-chain alkyl esters are less oil resistant. An acceptable balance of oil resistance to flexibility is obtained by copolymerizing ethyl acrylate with n-butyl acrylate. Such copolymers are commercially available.
Vulcanization of elastomers, the crosslinking of polymer chains, decreases thermoplasticity and increases resilience. Polyacrylates may be modified to contain reactive cure sites, which facilitate vulcanization or curing, by including a halogen-containing monomer with the other monomer or monomers being polymerized. For example, when ethyl acrylate is copolymerized with a small amount of 2-chloroethyl vinyl ether, the side chain, with the chlorine atom activated by the ether linkage, provides a convenient crosslinking site. ##STR2##
Vulcanization is effected with a variety of polyamine- and sulfur compound-containing curing systems. Copolymers containing 2-chloroethyl acrylate as the halogen-containing monomer are vulcanized or cured with the same types of curing systems as are used with copolymers containing 2-chloroethyl vinyl ether. A much more active curing site is provided by using vinyl chloroacetate or vinyl benzyl chloride as the comonomer.
Using allyl glycidyl ether as a comonomer ##STR3## provides a non-halogen cure site. The epoxide groups are crosslinked with systems similar to those used for crosslinking polyacrylates containing .alpha.-chloroacetyl units.
Unlike polyacrylates, many elastomers or rubbery polymers contain carbon-carbon unsaturation and are peroxide-curable. Peroxide curing is advantageous in that a good cure is obtained with a minimum of scorch (premature crosslinking during cure), and the cured product, where the polymer chains are crosslinked by carbon-carbon linkages, is generally more stable than a product obtained by vulcanization with nitrogen- or sulfur-containing compounds.
Polyacrylates contain a saturated backbone, and are not considered peroxide curable. A recent Japanese Patent Publication, JP5-214,196, published Aug. 24, 1993, discloses vulcanizing an acrylic rubber containing 30-80% by weight of methoxyethyl acrylate, 20-70% by weight of alkyl acrylate or other alkoxyalkyl acrylate, and 0-30% by weight of other comonomers with a curing system comprising an organic peroxide and a bis-maleimide. It appears that the presence of the ether linkage in the methoxy group activates the polyacrylate making it amenable to vulcanization. However, the presence of the methoxy group may impair thermal stability and other desirable properties of the polyacrylate.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and a composition for preparing a peroxide-cured polyacrylate wherein the polyacrylate has no cure sites or other substituents on the ester groups, and the improved peroxide-cured polyacrylate so obtained.
It is a further object of the invention to provide other thermally stable and scorch-resistant peroxide-cured polyacrylates, which may contain a limited amount of alkoxyalkyl acrylate and/or other structural units.